


Lingonberry

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Referenced Daddy Kink, Referenced Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto rescues a bush.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Lingonberry

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Special thanks to DestinyIslandWanderer for the bun!
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Prompto’s never had to take care of plants. Sure, sometimes his parents used to leave a few pots inside during their extended trips, but they never cared if he let the plants die. He’d _try_ not to, of course, and at first, he was good at it—but then he stumbled into the hottest, most fun, amazing best friend he could ever ask for, and absolutely everything else fell by the wayside—his mother’s Altissian orchid didn’t stand a chance. But she didn’t care when he forgot to water it. They were just glad he was happy. So he continued being happy by focusing every last scrap of his attention on the prince of his dreams and never learned how to keep so much as a weed alive. 

When Noctis texts with an emergency plea, Prompto doesn’t divulge any of that, but sends back, _Sure thing, buddy, I can fix it!_ And then he web-surfs the hell out of plant-care. 

He _almost_ ropes Ignis in for more help, because Ignis specializes in taking care of things and would probably have more pointed tips than the internet at large. But that would defeat the whole purpose. Noctis sends a bunch of weeping emojis and _Thanks so much man; if I let this stupid thing die Iggy’ll never let me get a cat! It’s so not fair, aren’t cats supposed to be practice babies? Why do I need a practice pet?_

It does actually make sense to Prompto. Noctis can be a tad on the irresponsible side—partially due to Prompto, who seems to distract him just as much as he distracts Prompto—and maybe he should practice taking care of something super easy first. Then again, Noctis has a weakness for cats—or cute things with fluffy ears and fluffier tails, if his response to Prompto’s last Halloween costume was anything to go by. In reality, Noctis would probably dote on the cat as much as he dotes on Prompto when he’s wearing his collar. 

But Prompto would never dare defy his darling prince and instead agrees: _Totally! But no worries, we’ll fix your plant-baby right up and get you a cute kitten in no time._ He adds a thumbs up emoji—the one with the scales that came the in the last King’s Knight special-edition bundle. 

_Thanks man, I seriously owe you one._

_Gimme some catnip and we’ll call it even. ;)_

_Imma pet you so hard._

Prompto stops there, putting his phone down and retiring to the computer to continue his frantic research-spree, because if it goes any further, he’ll have to jump Noctis’ bones the second he shows up and the plant will wither from gross neglect.

Ten minutes later, the doorbell’s ringing, and Prompto answers the door in normal clothes instead of his dorky cat onesie because _priorities_. Helping Noctis first, belly-rubs second.

Noctis sidles in with both hands gripping a porcelain pot full of bushy green leaves and red berries that are—according to the ever-trustworthy internet—neither tasty nor poisonous. They _look_ poisonous, but Prompto knows Ignis would never give Noctis anything dangerous, no matter how tempted he might be.

Because it looks ridiculously heavy and turns out to be even more so, Prompto helps maneuver the plant onto the coffee table in the living room. He can only assume it’s giant on purpose—maybe Ignis foresaw this possibility and intentionally made it hard to sneak out. Sure, Prompto could’ve popped over to Noctis’ apartment to help, but Ignis would’ve definitely gotten wind of the trip, and if the plant suddenly took a turn for the better, he’d put two and two together. He’s evilly smart like that. Hopefully he’ll assume Noctis is too lazy to take the plant out and these covert tactics will work. 

Straightening up and stretching his arms, Noctis asks, “Okay, now what? Can it be saved?”

“Uh...” Prompto feels the distinct need to warn Noctis that he’s not a qualified plant doctor. But he can’t risk Noctis turning around and going to Gladiolus instead, who might then get Prompto’s coveted catnip reward. “I think so?” He pokes at one sickly yellow-tinted leaf and is relieved that it doesn’t feel too brittle. It doesn’t look all shriveled up like the dead samples online, but it also doesn’t look as healthy as it should. 

He takes a minute to make “hm”ing noises and walk around it, not so much putting on a show as genuinely trying to make a good diagnosis. Noctis steps back to give him room, looking terribly solemn. Prompto knows how badly he wants his own cat to cuddle—a full time tiny one, not just the big boyfriend kind. 

Finally, Prompto comes to a conclusion. He tells Noctis, “Wait here,” and scuttles off to the kitchen, fetching a glass and filling it to the brim. A lot of plants can be over-watered, apparently, and this isn’t the kind of treatment he’d give to just any sapling.

Noctis’ is a special breed from the water-rich Galdin coast, and Prompto swiftly returns to carefully pour the glass evenly around the stalk. He lifts the leaves out of the way to make sure he doesn’t spill, being ridiculously gentle, even more gentle than he is with Noctis’ spent dick after three rounds in a row when they’re both wildly over-sensitive but still addicted to touching each other.

Then he straightens up. The solution’s fast acting. The plant has some magical properties, the crushed leaves being used in ethers, so it’s not all together surprising that it actually seems to perk right up under their very eyes. 

Turning a shocked look to Prompto, Noctis asks, “What did you do?”

“Watered it.”

Noctis snatches the glass out of his hands, inspecting it like there’s going to be miracle herbs at the bottom. Then he looks up again and announces, “Fuck, you’re smart.”

Prompto’s cheeks are pink. He’s a total dumbass. But he wants to be smarter for Noctis. Noctis totally makes him a better person. He only melts more when Noctis lights up in a broad smile and tells him, “You’d make a great parent, Prom.”

Prompto’s pretty sure there’s a massive gap between watering a plant and raising a child. But he still gets all warm and mushy inside and mumbles thickly, “Thanks, Noct.”

Noctis takes a step closer, subtly passing the glass to the table and leaving both hands free to reach for Prompto’s waist. They graze his hips, thumbs gracefully slipping through his belt loops. He usually wears belts and leaves no room for that. But sometimes when he knows Noctis is coming over, he starts the stripping process early. 

“No, I’m serious.” Noctis’ voice lowers and indeed sounds serious, deep and lilting instead of the playful banter of before. “You saved my ass.”

Prompto’s face is burning up. “Um. I can take care of it for awhile... if you like...” He can’t really. If Ignis pops by to make Noctis dinner or bring council reports, he’ll notice the plant missing. But Prompto feels compelled to offer his services anyway. He’s _always_ at Noctis’ service.

Noctis’ grin is turning straight-up predatory. “Okay... but then I have to pay babysitting fees.”

Prompto squeaks, “You know I can’t take your money.” He refuses to take advantage of his super rich, super famous, super hot bestie. 

Noctis takes one final step closer, one foot slotted between Prompto’s legs, and then their bodies are flushed together and Prompto can feel Noctis mutter across his lips, “Who said anything about money, _daddy_?”

Prompto hesitates for half a second. That’s a game they haven’t played before. And he still doesn’t get the plant-to-parent connection. But he looks into Noctis’ disturbingly gorgeous eyes and knows he’d put on a giant cucumber costume and have vegetable sex if Noctis wanted. So he squeaks, “Cool.”

Noctis leans in, enough that his lips graze Prompto’s, and Prompto shudders before suddenly wrenching back and remembering: “Bedroom!” Because if they lose themselves right here, which they’re definitely going to, they’ll probably knock over the plant in the process of fucking over every surface available. And then he’ll have to give back the babysitting fees and Ignis will never let either of them ever have anything alive again. Noctis nods like that’s all flittered through his head and he understands.

He yanks off his shirt on the way to the bedroom, tossing it just short of the plant, and Prompto chases right after.


End file.
